


Cheer

by jitterygummy



Series: Calm [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Holiday one-shot, Married Reylo, brief mention of pregnancy, future universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitterygummy/pseuds/jitterygummy
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren celebrate a holiday with their family. A companion piece to my work Calamity.





	Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a holiday companion piece to my works Calm and Calamity and takes place somewhere around chapter 4 of Calamity, so I would recommend reading those works for context on the characterization and original characters. Thanks!
> 
> A holiday gift to Tripping55 based on a headcanon she sent me a few months ago.

 

“Oh come on! The program’s cheating!” Poe exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelief. Rey’s datapad flashed in victory with a blue animation of fireworks.

She laughed and shrugged. “You just have to get better. Another round?”

“Oh no, it’s definitely cheating.” Sonzy glared half-heartedly at her, already tapping his own datapad to start another round. All three screens on the table reset to the animation of their card game. “This isn’t even a strategy game, and you’ve won four times in a row.”

“Can’t even blame it on the Force, or you’d be winning, too, Sonzy,” Poe grumbled. “Can we play sarlacc instead?”

“Don’t let Poe play sarlacc. He’s got some weird mojo with it.” Finn did not look up from the dejarik holochess table, his eyes fixed on the Mantellian Strider piece as it stomped a space closer to his Houjix. He pressed a button the table, and the insect-like character scurried three spaces away.

Jessika scowled at the board, and her Mantellian Strider stomped a space toward the Houjix again. “Stars, stop running away from me.”

Finn snorted and shook his head. “Shouldn’t’ve sacrificed your K’Lor’Slug.”

Jessika chewed on her lower lip, studying the round board. “Yeah, but it took out your Mantellian, so I’m still alive.”

Rey’s datapad blipped, and she turned back to her own game to see Poe’s determined face. “All right, I’m ready for another beating, Rey.”

Rey held up an empty bowl. “More snacks first.” Kylo had gone to the kitchen to work on a report for the Senate – something he had been grumbling about for hours – and she wanted to make sure he got something to eat. “That’ll give you time to reconcile the fact that the program is _not_ cheating, and you, just in fact, have bad luck.”

Poe rolled his eyes and tapped his datapad. “Fine. Bring me some chav?”

Finn made an exasperated noise from behind the pilot. “You’ve had two cups of chav already.”

“Shush. It’s a holiday, Finn, and I want more chav.” He gave Rey a pleading look, and she laughed, taking Poe’s empty mug and placing it into the bowl.

As she padded into the hall, something delicious hit her senses. She paused by the archway leading into the kitchen, a grin pulling at her mouth.

Kylo stood by the heating unit, a bowl in one hand. His face was set in concentration, as if mixing the contents of the bowl was the most important task of the day. He had to know she was there, but she remained by the archway, entranced by Kylo performing such a mundane task.

A babble caught both Rey and Kylo’s attention, and her husband turned to where Arian perched on a chair. The youngling watched Kylo intently, a piece of some cracker clutched in his small fist. The side of Kylo’s face crinkled into a smile, and he held out a hand. A small spoon floated into it, which he dipped into the mix in his bowl before handing it to the youngling. Arian’s face lit up in delight, and he dropped the cracker in favor of the treat. Sucking on the spoon, his free hand banged against the table. Kylo pushed a tray of what looked like fresh muffins away from the small fist.

“Are you trying to Force mojo the chav without even going into the kitchen?” Poe’s voice made her jump, and he barreled past her into the kitchen, exclaiming as he saw the tray of muffins. “Oh good! I forgot to buy more, and the stores’re closed tonight!”

He snatched one out of the pan and immediately dropped it onto the floor. “Hot!”

“When pastries come out of the heating unit, they’re hot for a while, Dameron.” Kylo’s voice barely concealed a laugh. “But I suppose the store cools them down first?”

Poe shot Kylo a disgruntled look and grabbed the muffin from the floor. “If only the Senate knew that you’re capable of sarcasm.”

Kylo met Rey’s gaze, a small smile spreading across his lips. A smear of chocolate ran across his cheek to his ear. “If only they knew you spend half your salary on pastries.”

Poe shrugged and stuffed half the muffin in his mouth, making a face before he spoke around the food. “As long as I don’t fly drunk, they really don’t care how I spend my credits.”

Rey finally entered the kitchen and dipped her finger into the bowl. Tasting the chocolaty mix, she gave her husband a big smile. “This doesn’t look like a Senate report.”

Kylo smirked and tasted the mix as well. “I decided this sounded like more fun.”

Poe mock gasped behind him, a second muffin in his hand. “Kylo Ren having _fun?”_

Kylo raised his hand, and the remaining muffins lifted from the pan and into neat rows. The one in Poe’s hand rose into the air and joined them, much to the pilot’s chagrin. “Save some for other people.”

Kylo began pouring the mix into each circle of the pan. Poe stole back his muffin and popped it into his mouth, earning a glare from the Jedi.

Rey picked up Arian, who was still sucking on the spoon, and sat down, holding the youngling on her lap. He grinned up at her and held out the spoon.  

“I can’t believe I messed that up.” Jessika had her back turned to talk to Finn as they entered the kitchen. “I should’ve beaten you handily with a Mantellian left.”

Finn snickered. “You came close to winning that time. We could play… again…” He broke off, his eyes wide as he took in Kylo pouring his mix. He looked between Poe and Kylo several times and then at Rey. “Ren can cook?”

Kylo picked up the pan, moving it to the heating unit. “I can bake. There’s a difference.”

“How… how did I not know this?” Finn took Poe’s fourth muffin from his hand. “Oh, like you haven’t had enough.” He fixed Kylo with an unreadable expression. “When did you have time to learn to bake? Didn’t you live on ships for several years? Was this part of your Jedi training with Skywalker?”

Kylo shrugged, leaning against the counter. His arms folded across his chest. “And I lived in my mother’s flat on Chandrila before I joined Luke.”

Rey grabbed one of the muffins and took a bite. The chocolate taste exploded in her mouth. She chewed slowly to savor the flavor. “I think the real question is why haven’t you done this before? We’re _married,_ and I didn’t know you could cook or bake or whatever.”

Kylo took a chair next to Rey and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Some baking flower had gotten in his hair, making it look like some of his ebony locks had whitened. “We haven’t exactly had time.”

“You mean you didn’t feel the urge to do domestic things during an intergalactic war or while fighting Snoke?” Kaydel asked as she walked in with BB-8, Sonzy trailing after her. She flashed Poe a grin and handed him an orange flight helmet. “Thanks for letting me take the A-wing for a spin.”

Poe rubbed BB-8’s dome head and returned Kaydel’s grin. “It’s no X-wing, but she moves great, right?”

Kaydel took a muffin and took a bite, talking around the food in a very Poe-like mannerism. “Especially with hardly any traffic from the holiday.”

Sonzy took a seat next to Jessika, stealing a piece of her muffin. She flicked him and gestured to the muffins, which had diminished in number very quickly. “Get your own.”

The Togruta only stole another piece and laughed at Jessika’s expression. “There _are_ more, you know.”

Jessika held what remained of her muffin out of Sonzy’s reach. “That’s my point.”

Kylo glanced at Rey, his amusement radiating through their bond. “I didn’t know my baking would be so divisive.”

Rey brushed her free hand through his hair, dislodging some of the flower. “A lot of what you do is divisive.” 

Kylo kissed Rey’s cheek and pressed a hand to her stomach, beaming at her. “I hope she won’t be.”

Arian giggled and hit his small hand against Kylo’s several times. Rey gave the youngling a big smile and gave him a small piece of her muffin before she kissed Kylo’s jawline. “She’ll be perfect.”

Finn pulled two bottles from the conservation unit. “I think a holiday deserves celebratory fizzy drinks!” He handed one bottle to Poe as the pilot stood to retrieve glasses. “Alcoholic one for us.”

The two handed out the glasses once they were poured, ensuring Rey and Kylo both took the non-alcoholic drink. The bubbles tickled Rey’s tongue as she took a sip. Arian reached up to touch her glass curiously.

Kylo leaned forward to kiss Rey. “Happy Peace Day.” 


End file.
